


About time

by Smart_heart



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, M/M, Randall OC - Freeform, Wife thousand contest second prize, mlm and wlw solidarity, zoo date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smart_heart/pseuds/Smart_heart
Summary: Written for hilda-fanblog on tumblr, using his OC.When Randall agreed to let Hilda set him up on a blind date, he didn’t expect to be matched with his life long crush





	About time

Randall jokingly struggled against Hilda’s constraint on his arms as his friend dragged him somewhere, joking about how she had cold heartedly captured him and taken him from the comfort of his home, making the girl laugh and shake her head.

“Come on, Randall, it will be fun! You love the place we’re taking you!” She said. A few days ago, the blue haired girl had given that suggestion: to let her arrange him a blind date. It had sounded fun, so he agreed without thinking too much. Now, as he was dragged through the streets of Trollberg, an uncomfortable feeling settled on his belly as he became painfully aware that this was going to be his first date on all of his sixteen years of life.

“Well, I wouldn’t know that, now would I? You had me blindfolded, in case you have forgotten!” The boy laughted with the weirdness of the situation and excitement over doing something he had never done before, causing Hilda to giggle in response.

“Come on! We arrived!”

“Can I take the blindfold now?”

“No! I’m still buying the tickets!”

Tickets? He didn’t have much time to ponder on it as Hilda soon carried him inside, past big iron gates, and the numerous sounds and rumors of Trollberg’s humble zoo reached him.

Randall was smiling and hopping happily alongside Hilda when she stopped in front of the Hares’s habitat on the petting zoo. As soon as they stopped, he heard another voice he knew all too well.

“About time you arrived!” Frida said and Randall frowned. Frida was his date? No, that wasn’t possible. Frida already had a girlfriend! 

“Sorry! This boy here took too long to get ready!” Explained said girlfriend.

“Guys, can we stop all this secrecy already?” Another voice joined in and Randall’s heart jumped. Could it be? He had been pinning after a boy for years now, but he had never showed any interest. Could it be that he would so easily be granted a date with his middle school crush?

“On the count of three!” Said Hilda, holding the fabric covering his eyes. “One, two... three!” 

The red fabric was snatched from his head in a woosh of wind, and Randall was left staring at the boy who had been the subject of his affection for more time than he would admit.

David’s brown eyes melted on a sunset all of their own as the sun kissed them, and Randall couldn’t help but stare at them. There was a ghostly silence for a few seconds, in which Randall worried that maybe David wasn’t at all happy to see him. But soon enough, the corners of his mouth lifted, and Randall’s lips mimicked the motion, and the two boys were left grinning at each other.

“Good job, sweetheart!” Hilda hugged Frida as they both watched their friends snap out of their transe and begin to talk.

“Hey, I don’t deserve all the merit! You did amazing too.”

“I think the both of us were brilliant to have finally brought together those two dorks. About time don’t you think?” The girl asked as they both stopped to admire some blue chickadees.

“Yes, sweetheart. About time.”

And both girls knew they had scored a point when the two boys walked by the bird wing of the zoo, paying their friends no mind as they walked side by side, their fingers intertwined and their blushes barely hidden.


End file.
